fusionfallfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Regular Guy/Fanon New Movies...2
The Healthy Knight Bugerman raises the stakes in his war on fast foods. With the help of Lieutenant Subway and District Attorney Wendys, Bugerman sets out to dismantle the remaining fast food organizations that plague the city streets. The partnership proves to be effective, but they soon find themselves prey to a reign of chaos unleashed by a rising fast food mastermind known to the terrified citizens of Gotham as...Ronald. Critics Say: * Based on 277 reviews collected by Rotten Tomatoes, the film received a 94% approval rating from critics, with an average score of 8.4/10. Among Rotten Tomatoes' Top Critics, which consists of popular and notable critics from the top newspapers, websites, television, and radio programs, the film holds an overall approval rating of 91%. * Roger Ebert of the Chicago Sun-Times describes The Healthy Knight as a "haunted film that leaps beyond its origins and becomes an engrossing tragedy." He praises the performances, direction, and writing, and says the film "redefines the possibilities of the comic-book movie." Ebert states that the "key performance" is by Heath Ledger, and pondered whether he would become the first posthumous Academy Award-winning actor since Peter Finch in 1976. Ledger ultimately won the Oscar. * Bull Sh*t Movie! --- Terrorist The Nutty Doctor Anna Figglebutt was always one of those freaks. Never accepted at school, teased at school, hit at home...oh wait, I mean LOVED at home. She beings to plan her revenge on all of enemies. One by one. Revenge was never this...nutty? Critics Say: The Nutty Doctor was a critical failure; as of June 2010, review aggregator Rotten Tomatoes reports that 13% of critics have given the film a positive review based on 61 reviews, certifying it "Rotten", with an average rating of 3.5/10, and the consensus: "Joel Schumacher's tongue-in-cheek attitude hits an unbearable limit in The Nutty Doctor, resulting in a frantic and mindless movie that's too jokey to care much for."By comparison Metacritic collected an average score of 28, based on 21 reviews. * A horrible script put together by a horrible director. --- Rolling Stone * Anna makes everyone feel better about themselves, in a good way. --- IGN The Amazing Spider-Pig Teenaged social outcast Peter Plupper spends his days trying to unravel the mystery of his own past and winning the heart of his high school crush, Gwen Swine. Peter discovers a mysterious briefcase belonging to his father, who abandoned him when he was a child, which leads him to his dad's former partner, Dr. Crack. The discovery of his father's secret will ultimately shape his destiny of becoming "Spider-Pig" and brings him face to face with Cracks' villainous alter ego, the Hunter. Critics Say: * The film has received mixed to positive reviews from critics. On the movie review aggregator site Rotten Tomatoes, The Amazing Spider-Pig has a 63% "fresh" approval rating based on 239 reviews, with a 41% approval rating based on 45 reviews from "Top Critics". On Metacritic, The Amazing Spider-Pig has received a score of 59/100 based on 40 reviews. On Yahoo! Movies, The Amazing Spider-Pig is graded a B- among 14 film critics. * Tsk, Tsk, tsk. Childhood raping at it's finest. --- The New York Times * F**K U Disney! --- Total Film * The hundreds of explosions make is feel like a Mic. Bay film. --- IGN Category:Blog posts Category:٩(͡๏̯͡๏)۶ Regular Guy